deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chell vs The Riddler
Description The great battle of minds! DC Comic vs. Valve! The greatest criminal mind in Gotham against the only test subject, whose outsmart supercomputer, GLADoS. If this time Chell once again will solve every deadly traps, or riddles of Riddler will be too much? You will find out in this Death Battle! Interlude (Reigning - Jim Johnston) Demon: ''There are many kinds of people. There are strong, beautiful, or smart.'' Vipera: '''And there are two particular individuals, that are even out of box from the last category. '''Demon: ''Like Chell, only test subject whose survive Aperture Science.'' Vipera: '''And The Riddler, handsome and enigmatic villain from Gotham City. '''Demon: ''Vipera...'' Vipera: '''What?! Woman can't say that she likes some guy? '''Demon : ''Nevermind... I'm Demon, this is Vipera, and with us there is Venonat. We will analysis their weapons, powers and skills to determine who will win this Death Battle.'' Chell (Science is Fun - Valve) Demon: ''Probably one of the scientist child, Chell was one of the few people which somehow survive the neurotoxic fallout caused by GLADoS.'' Vipera: '''Which is nice accomplished for a child. Other person to survive was infamously paranoiac Rattmann. '''Demon: ''You get this quite right, Vipera... After sometime, when she little grow up, GLADoS include her in her sick series of tests, thinking that she will perish'' like previous test subject. Vipera: '''Which was huge mistake from side of AI, because Chell is on stubborn bitch! '''Demon: ''Well, personally I wouldn't use that kind of words, but yeah, you're right. Even in her papers she have noted "Abnormaly stubborn".'' Vipera: '''Which comes in hand to psycho doctor, who predicted the fact that she will defeat supercomputer. '''Demon: ''Not only once, but twice, plus Wheatley, to say correctly.'' Vipera: '''Cough... NERD!... Cough. '''Demon: ''Okaaay... Anyway, she made her way through many traps to accomplish it, with shows her highly intelligent and observation skills.'' Vipera: '''Plus, it's works well that she's very stoic person. She don't show any panic or anger, just does her job. '''Demon: ''Like every women does. *SLAP!* OW! That was complement...!'' Vipera: '''Like you know how woman act. '''Demon: ''Anyways, Chell couldn't accomplish without tools. Like her main weapon, Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device, A.S.H.P.D. for short.'' Vipera: '''Or Portal Gun. '''Demon: ''Yeah, Portal Gun... So this machine is able to create two portals at the same time and travel between them, no matter how far they are.'' Vipera: '''Hell, she even once shot it to Moon! I want to be on moon! '''Demon: ''Yeah. This portals also allow you to pick some speed thanks to power of gravity and good placing. Sadly you can't place them anywhere. Like on small items or black walls.'' Vipera: '''Plus, falling with high speed can crush your knees, feets and other bones. '''Demon: ''And here comes in play Long Fall Boots, a piece of clothing allowing to soothing the impact from falling...'' Vipera: '''Also, they are also works with any other kind of clothes... Sadly, I couldn't test that, because I don't have legs... *There can be heard hugging* '''Venonat: '''Venonat? '''Demon: ''Oh, don't worry Vipera... Maybe one day they will create boot for Lamias...'' Vipera: '''You think? '''Demon: ''I know it. But we should back to analyze. Okey.'' Vipera: '''Okey... So anyway, they protect people. '''Demon: ''Well. Maybe Chell have a great accomplished and cool equipment, yet she's only woman with no or less fighting expirance.'' Vipera: '''Plus, her only way to defend herself is using her mind. She think really fast, yet computer calculated faster. '''Demon: ''Yet, Chell is defenitly girl which you shouldn't mess with.'' The Riddler Vipera: '''Riddle me this Demon. Who's smart, handsome, bad and wear a lot of green? '''Demon: ''I think it's Ra's Al Ghu...'' Vipera: '''WRONG!!! It's Riddler! '''Demon: ... You know you don't have to scream, I'm right next to you... Vipera: '''Sorry, but I love this guy. '''Demon: ''Anyway, Edward Nygma, or better know as The Riddler, is a infamous criminal from a Gotham City and one of the main foes of Batman. His great intellect is matched by his enormous ego.'' '''Vipera: '''Why he wouldn't do that? After all, he's real genius. Pre Death Battle DEATH BATTLE!!! Results Category:Demon CD Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Candidates for Adoption